


Where He Should Be

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Darkpilot Angst, Introspection, Love/Hate, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Written without reading the comic it was from, or trying my best to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Why did Poe include Ben’s name in the code for BB-8 to bring Black One to him?





	Where He Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Full disclosure, I have not read the recent Poe Dameron comics, but the reveal of “Ben” being the third word in Poe’s code for BB-8 to bring Black One to him really made me freak out when I really did a double-take: https://tclkfirst.tumblr.com/post/171324416594/never-forget-that-naboo-endor-ben-342-is-the. I mean...come on. If Soule doesn’t follow up on why that is, I’m not going to be impressed. Just saying.

He shouldn’t have included Ben’s name in the code for BB-8 to bring Black One to him, but it just feels right. Natural. Something that he can remember easily. Three-four-two is easy to remember. Just three simple numbers. Naboo and Endor are planets — one of them being a planet that his father infiltrated with Han Solo (the late Han Solo, Poe thinks bitterly) as a Pathfinder. 

And then there’s Ben. Ben Solo. 

Such a simple name, that means the galaxy to him. 

Ben, who chatted eagerly with him about being a pilot like his father. Poe agreed they could be pilots together one day. 

(They haven’t done that, and it’s not fair)

Ben, who was so small, and yet so strong, constantly fighting against the monsters in his head. Ben, who Poe realized as he got older that he loved as more than a friend, more than a champion...as someone he could spend the rest of his life with, if Ben wasn’t so scared to be loved by him. 

A lost boy named Ben who Poe still mourns for. 

It would be easy to say that he included Ben’s name in there just because it was the first one that came to mind. Someone who meant nothing to him in the end. Someone whose name being there was mostly just a coincidence. 

But the truth is, when he picked that code, it felt right. Like Ben was right where he should be, actually. Like Ben is still beside him, though they’re galaxies apart and Ben hasn’t gone by Ben for a long time. 

Ben. Someone who he can’t quite hate even though others think he has to, even though others think they can read his mind, dictate how he feels. Kylo...Kylo he can hate. But not Ben. Never Ben. 

Poe says the code. And he knows, saying it, that BB-8 will make the right decision. 


End file.
